101 Dalmations First Christmas
by skittlegirl111
Summary: A bit late for a Christmas story, Anita is pregnant with her second child, but it doesn't go to plan as it has a mysterious condition and a doctor is called with a cure.
1. Chapter 1

101 Dalmatians first Christmas

**Chapter one**

You know Cruella Deville a cold hearted lady, cruel, mean, bad tempered and ugly. Well Cruella Deville tried kill 99 Dalmatians puppies for a coat luckily her plans failed miserably. She went to a rehab center to mend her evil brain. With the family and the 15 adorable puppies which she stole. The owners of the puppies were Roger and Anita Radcliff.

It was finally Christmas and Anita had her baby. Nanny was finally a grandmother and a grandmother of 99 puppies. The puppies are now 5 months old now and happy to be home. Pongo and Purdy are having more puppies in a little while so a lot is going on in the new house hold. Anita and Roger are having another baby in 2 months so not long to go in till a new born girl will come in to the world very soon. Also nanny tried to feed all 101 dogs and if you think that's weird you can imagine how weird this is walking 101 dogs at the same time. That's going to be a challenge for Roger and Anita.

The puppies were so hungry when they got home after all that trauma they fed all these puppies and watched TV. Well the puppies watched Annie and Santa buddies. The puppies were so happy. They got home just in time for their first Christmas. Well at least Cruella Deville is locked up for good. The radio said "Cruella Deville broke out of the rehab center in South London!" Everyone was so scared to hear what has just happened Cruella has gone crazy "puppy crazy" more like. So more police were around so the puppies stayed with their mother, father and their step parents for the ones who didn't have any parents to care for them.

Anita had her final scan of her baby and she found out that she is a dwarf she was so devastated that her next baby will be smaller than everyone else. Also she's got no toes so sadly she won't walk on her own. Hopefully she'll be a good paralympian swimmer or gymnast but with her hands.

Perdi went in to labor 1 week early the first one came out three hours later there were 23 puppies and she wasn't finished yet she still has 2 puppies to go. Those puppies have names all 26 of them surprisingly there all girls so that will be easy to name them all and here's their names, Diz dog, Rose Bud, Kiki, Bonnie, Donny, Kayla, Maya, Cece, Bella, Sally, Ruby, Keco, Tinting, A dog, C dog, E dog, K dog, S dog, P dog, Twisteroono, Polly, Mina, Ella, Kaitlin, Lauren, Megan.

Sadly the two puppies that were still in their mums tummy died so Rodger buried them next to each other.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

The puppies destroyed the house so Rodger thought of selling the puppies but Anita wanted to keep the puppies. Well Rodger already put them on the internet. He sold them to an elderly lady to give them to her children and grandchildren. Rodger sold them at a whopping 2600 pounds. They won't sell them to Cruella but the puppies were not old enough to leave they were only 5 weeks old. Suddenly Cruella walked in to their house and they gasped with surprise of her arrival. Cruella asked if she'll sell the puppies to her obviously they didn't but she didn't do anything.

The next day was a big shock as Anita was in labor. One month early. This was not good as a premature baby could get ill very quickly. They rushed her to the hospital and after 19 hours the baby was born and put in intensive care. Luckily the baby was ok for now but she will never fully develop her toes. After 2 weeks in intensive care the baby was finally allowed home as long as she had monthly check ups to make sure everything is fine.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

A truck came zooming round the corner and a strange looking man got out of it. He slowly walked up to Anita's door and flapped the letterbox. Anita was thinking of who it could be. She answered and he said. "Hello, I am a specialist in rare conditions and I have been told that your baby has this particular condition I work with and I may have a cure." Anita invited him in for a chat on what this cure could be. Turns out that he has a special fluid that you inject into the foot and it reforms the bones and stretches them out so they are not as small. Anita decides to try this cure.

The next day they took the baby to have the injection. Cautiously pacing up to the doctor's office, he got the needle out and carefully injected it into the baby's tiny foot.

3 days later they see an improvement as the baby's toes were starting to form. But they weren't growing as fast as they thought…


	4. Chapter 4

**101 Dalmatians first Christmas chapter 4**

Anita's baby's toes stopped growing so the baby will still not walk properly. When she will be 9 months she'll have to go in a wheel chair. So far she is bright and happy. 3 weeks later the baby's legs started going purple because of the injection they didn't know what to do. So they went to the hospital and the doctor examined her legs and her legs were too bad so the legs have to be amputated or the baby would die.

The baby was scheduled an operation to remove half of the legs. Although the baby is stable but she'll be in hospital for 9 -15 days to recover from having the two limbs. Happily the baby recovered really well and she got sent home after 2 weeks. Suddenly Cruella burst in to the house and shouted "Anita darling how are you? How's the new baby?" The baby was well and Anita was well to. She was all right in the end. Anita and Rodger went out for a movie and left the baby, the puppies and Nanny at home. Suddenly Cruella climbed through the open window and she snuck inside to take the puppies. When the baby started crying, Nanny saw Cruella she screamed in horror. The puppies were gone…


End file.
